The First One
by hohlagh
Summary: Jotun pregnancies were often dangerously unpredictable as well as complicated and Loki's was no exception... His symptoms continue to worsen as the pregnancy progresses, eventually leading to the truth being found out. It was an open secret that Loki and Thor were more than just brothers... Thor/Loki Slash. Male Pregnancy. One-Shot. Complete.


**Title**: The First One

**Author**: l_anaki/hohlagh; aka Lord Anaki

**Rating**: PG-13/T

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort; Family

**Disclaimer**: All characters you may recognize belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Norse Mythology, and whoever else made Thor / Loki possible. Also, I am making no money from the posting of this fic.

**Warning**: Thor/Loki Slash. Male Pregnancy. Character Death.

* * *

Jotun pregnancies were often dangerously unpredictable as well as complicated and Loki's was no exception...

The God of Mischief hadn't even known he could carry children until he discovered it by chance roughly six weeks in. He supposed that his Magic and shape-shifting abilities probably helped in sustaining the new life growing within him. He realized then that he would have to tell his partner before he started to show, but he wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. He knew that a baby would only make things even more difficult for himself and Thor because nobody was aware of the fact that they were lovers instead of brothers so Loki decided to wait. He still had plenty of time before his condition became obvious... assuming if his pregnancy progressed normally.

He was dealing with nausea two weeks later. He still hadn't told Thor the good news yet; however, that evening provided him with the perfect opportunity... He had gone down to the feast despite the churning of his stomach and had ended up vomiting shortly after trying a bite of food. Thor was immediately by his side and rubbing his back.

"Are you all right?"

Loki just shook his head and retched once more.

"Should I get one of the Healers?" Thor asked worriedly.

Loki paled at the thought and he shook his head again.

Thor could feel him trembling and he frowned. "Do you want me to help you back to your room?"

Loki felt the bile bubble a third time and threw up before he could reply. Odin and Frigga were now looking at him in concern.

"Loki is clearly ill." Thor reported. "I will assist him to his room and return for dessert."

He helped his brother up and carefully led him around the puddle. He was slightly surprised when Loki leaned on him as they continued down the hall. They reached his room a few minutes later and Loki turned to Thor as soon as the door closed.

"I'm pregnant."

Thor's mouth fell open and he stared. "What? How can you be...? It's impossible."

"Anything is possible with Magic."

"You did this on purpose?"

"No!" Loki snapped out. "I didn't even know it could happen until... until..."

Thor pursed his lips and he couldn't help but to look at Loki's stomach. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I need time to think..."

"Well, you better come up with something fast before you start to show... You will show, won't you?"

"I can't shape-shift." Loki said, glancing away. "So, yes, I will."

Thor nodded. "I'll let you decide on whatever you want, Loki. I will support you completely."

* * *

The nausea was so severe that Loki could barely eat or drink anything over the next few days and it was definitely starting to take a toll on him. He looked thinner and paler than before. There were dark rings under his normally bright green eyes and overall he just felt very weak. He was just thinking that he might have to go to Healers if his condition didn't improve, but there was no need to. A week later he fainted in front of one of the guards on his way to the library and was brought there before he could really refuse. Loki awoke while they were examining him.

They wore expressions of confusion and disbelief. They knew.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Loki confirmed.

"Did you really have to tell them?" Thor asked that evening.

Loki sighed. "It wasn't like I had any choice in the matter, Thor. They had already examined me. They already knew." He placed his hands on his stomach as he felt it churn.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"This pregnancy is taking a lot out of me." He admitted at length. "I can barely eat or drink without spewing it back up. My stomach is constantly in knots. The Healers didn't seem to know what to do for me. I'm worried about the baby, Thor."

Thor pursed his lips. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know... I need more time."

* * *

His condition continued to deteriorate. He barely left his room. Thor visited him at least three times a day, sometimes more. Apparently the God of Thunder just didn't care anymore. Loki was sick and carrying his child... the heir to Asgard. Nothing else mattered.

"Something is wrong." Loki said one day. "I just know it."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

Loki let out a slight groan as he felt the muscles in his abdomen clench.

"Loki?"

Loki placed his hands on his stomach as he felt it spasm again. He wasn't very far along. He was starting to show a little, but he was still in his first trimester. Another contraction hit then another and all Loki could think was: _'No. No, this can't be happening...'_

"Loki, brother, what is it? What's wrong? What's happening?"

"It's the baby." He grunted.

Thor's eyes widened. "It is too soon."

Loki released a louder groan as a reply. He felt another contraction hit then another. The spasms and clenches were worsening. They were coming faster and getting closer together; one after the next; over and over. He felt the need to push, but there was nowhere for the child to go. His body had not changed completely. He was not ready for a birthing.

"Quick." Loki gasped. "I need a knife."

"Loki... no..."

Loki tossed his head back and screamed: "DAMN IT THOR! DO SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT!"

He had never seen Loki in such pain before. Loki felt the need to push again and this time he relented to the desire, but nothing really happened. The pain and the contractions just got more severe. Thor finally sprung into action. He began to search for a knife in Loki's room. He found one within moments. It seemed that Loki had been prepared for the inevitable... He lifted Loki's tunic. He could see the muscles rippling. It was obvious that Thor would have to make the incision himself. Loki was in too much agony to be of much assistance.

He brought the knife down, cutting through to where he thought the baby ought to be. It was so small and tiny. He carefully lifted it out. There was so much blood... "Loki, you must heal yourself."

"I can't." Loki breathed.

Thor glanced at his brother. Loki was unnaturally pale now. His eyes were sunken in and his cheeks looked like they had been hollowed out. Loki's eyes rolled and he went limp. Thor felt his panic rise another notch. "Loki?" There was no response.

He dropped the knife and the fetus to the floor. Neither of them mattered anymore. Loki was his priority now. There was so much blood... He placed his hands on the wound, hoping that adding pressure would somehow help. He took a deep breath and called for help, shaking the very walls of the palace. He no longer cared who knew the truth. Loki wasn't breathing...

The guards arrived first, followed closely by the King and Queen, and they all just stood there on the threshold with their mouths hanging open. Thor pointedly ignored them as he felt the tears threaten to fall. Of course he had now diverted his attention away from the injury and was trying to get Loki to take in air once more. This couldn't be happening... He couldn't lose Loki on top of everything else that had already taken place. It was bad enough that his heir had never even made it to full term... Please, please... The Healers arrived after what felt like a lifetime. A few rushed over and started to tend to Loki while another dealt with the mess. Thor stepped back as he watched. There was nothing else he could do, really.

They brought him back. Loki gasped for breath and shuddered once or twice as they continued to work over him. The wound began to heal. The skin sealed shut and almost immediately Loki's color started to return. Thor let out a sigh of relief. One of the Healers had gently placed the baby in a small box. She stood off to the side with it. Loki eyed her.

"Is that him?"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Thor asked.

"I felt it."

The Healer approached as Loki struggled to sit up. Thor helped him, no longer caring about the audience at all. She placed the box in his hands. He stared down at it for what seemed like a lifetime before glancing up at Thor.

"Oh, Thor, I'm so sorry." Loki whispered.

"Shh..." Thor rubbed his back. "It's all right. It's not your fault. It happens sometimes."

Loki closed his eyes. "I suppose you can tell them now." He finally decided.

Thor snorted.

- FIN -


End file.
